sAIN'T
by All-For-Szmanda
Summary: Greg leaves the lab early to go to a shooting for the new Marilyn Manson music video sAIN'T. Oneshot I did when I was bored. ALSO: Review? :3


**A/N: I actually have nothing to say except enjoy, and review! **

My nerves couldn't get the best of me. Not this time, I thought.

I twisted open my small locker and threw on my jacket. Grissom just _had _to walk past at this very moment, didn't he? "Where are you going, Greg?"

"I have to go to film something with one of my buddies. And don't worry, Hodges is covering for me."

"Alright. You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, it's only a one-day thing." I clutched my keys and checked the clock impatiently. I have 30 minutes.

"Uh, am I holding you?"

"Not being rude, but sort of. I'll be back tomorrow, Griss."

He flashed me a closed-mouthed smile and I headed out to my black Denali. I struggle to keep my hands from trembling as I drove toward the set. I just wanted to stay in my lab all day, because god only knows what I'm gonna be doing. Everyone knows Marilyn Manson is a more...eccentric...type of artist. I just can't believe he's allowing me to be in one of his music videos.

15 minutes later, I was here. At a set. For a Marilyn Manson music video. Manson is a really good friend of mine, but this is just out of this world.

Swallowing down the nausea, I got out of my truck and headed inside. The dim lighting of the set gave me an eerie feeling, and before I could even take it all in, I was pulled into a dressing room and was handed a miniskirt and a black flannel, along with many studded bracelets. At first I was so confuse, but then I remembered what it is that I'm doing right now.

I threw on the strange outfit reluctantly and when I got back on set, who would be waiting for me but Manson himself? "Sanders!" We pounded fists. "How you been, buddy? You look great!" His silver-toothed smile sent chills down my spine.

"I look good in _this_ outfit?" I looked over my body. "This feels...awkward."

"Don't worry, you look fine." We started heading toward hair and make-up. As we were getting ready, he explained what I'll have to do. "So you're gonna come in through a door with this woman, just all badass-looking, and I'll be sitting on a couch. You're gonna sit on MY left, and yeah. Just make yourself do something other than sitting there and doing nothing. That take is only for like 5 seconds."

Okay, that's not so bad. "Anything else?" The question I feared most escaped my lips.

"Yeah. During the next take we're all gonna still be on the couch, right? So you and that girl are gonna be on either side of me, and feeling me up and kissing my neck. You know, sexy stuff."

It took every muscle in my face to keep my jaw from dropping into my lap. "And then?" I held my breath this time.

"That's all for you. We're filming those 2 scenes first, so if you have to get back to the lab or something, you can."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and nodded.

The lights dimmed, and I heard someone yell, "Take one, everyone for the living room scene to the set."

Manson grabbed my arm. "That's us." We got to the set and he sat. "You go in there. Door's gonna open, where do you sit?"

"At _your _left."

"Good. Now go!"

I ran into the room with some girl and the door shut. I waited, the door opened, I sat, fidgeted in my seat, trying to look like I knew what I'm doing, and the take was over before I knew it. "Cut!"

I sighed. That was the easy part. "You're doing fine, Sanders. We're almost done. Stop being so stressed." He smirked. "You know what you need?"

"What?" Oh god...

"You need relaxation!" He made a thinking face. "Maybe a relaxing mani-pedi. You'd look so badass rocking black nail polish."

"Take two!"

"You ready?"

No, I thought. "And...action!" The music started to play, and I put my lips on my best friend's neck. The feeling of the blood coursing through his veins was so...unnatural. I kept doing it though, barely even having knowledge of my actions. When the take ended finally, I realized one of my hands had been on his chest, the other on the back of the couch. "And...cut."

I fell back against the couch, taking slow, deep breaths. That chick scurried away, and Manson turned to me. "We're all finished, Sanders. See? I told you it wasn't that bad. And you should find yourself a girlfriend, cause you're one sexy kisser!" He winked and we stood. "You probably want to change out of that skirt..."

"Yeah. Hey, I gotta go back to work," I lied. "Why don't you text me sometime?"

"I will. It was nice seeing you again, Greg." He smiled once more, but not not the same mischievous smile as earlier. There was an actual hint of sadness in his eyes that I was leaving. And did he just call me by my first name? He _never_ does that.

I changed back into my jeans and hoodie, grabbed my keys, and headed for the door.

Maybe I'll actually consider black nail polish.


End file.
